El secreto de Azahara Voldemort regresa al poder
by viguesilla
Summary: Azahara tiene un secreto, ¿es demasiado tarde para revelarlo? Mientras tanto, Voldemort ha regresado, mas fuerte que nunca.


**El secreto de Azahara. Voldemort regresa al poder**

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia (excepto Azahara), escrita única y exclusivamente como entretenimiento personal y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI SEGUNDO FICT. LE TENGO MUCHO CARIÑO A AZAHARA, ES MAS, TENGO PENSADO USARLA EN OTRO FICT LARGO. DEJADME REVIEWS Y ME DECIS QUE OS PARECE, POR FAVOR.**  
**  
Un día le miré a los ojos y me pregunté por qué me sentía tan pequeña cada vez que lo hacía. Eran de un azul más brillante que las estrellas, y los cabellos pelirrojos le caían a cada lado para hacer juego con sus pecas, que le daban un aire travieso, de niño revoltoso. Nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, nunca me atreví a tratarle como algo diferente a un amigo, ¿por miedo al rechazo?, ¿por miedo a perder su valiosa amistad? Aún es hoy, cuando lo tengo entre mis brazos respirando con dificultad, que no sé la respuesta. No puedo dejar de llorar. Sé que no voy a volver a verle, sé que nunca más le tendré entre mis brazos, será hoy la primera y última vez.  
En un intento de reunir las pocas fuerzas que tengo, le miro, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de dolor, e intento decir algo, un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

-Te quiero, Ronald.

Su cuerpo ya no tiene vida, sólo sus ojos se mueven y hacen un último esfuerzo por mirarme. Intenta levantar la mano y llevarla hasta mi cabello, pero a mitad de camino cae desplomada, sin vida. Soy yo misma quien la coge y apoya mi magullada mejilla en ella. Él me sigue mirando, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, con lágrimas asomando a sus párpados. Nunca le había visto llorar. Nunca hasta ahora. A la vez que la primera lágrima resbala perezosa por su pálida mejilla, intenta decir algo. Sus labios se abren para intentar pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-Azahara... mi her... mosa Azahara -se calla, respira todavía con mas dificultad que antes. Empieza a toser con brusquedad y un hilo de sangre brota de su amoratada boca.

-Ronald... -susurro sin quitar su mano de mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis lágrimas sigan fluyendo sin control, expresando todo el dolor que me esta matando viva.

-Eres... tan... bella, tan pura... -se detiene para poder respirar y tomar un poco de aliento- El destino... nos... la ha jug... jugado bien.

-Ssssh -exclamo en voz baja, posando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios-. No quiero verte sufrir de esta manera.

-Qu... quiero qu... que sepas... algo... -se vuelve a detener para poder respirar, aunque sea de esa manera tan penosa, sus pulmones no parecen poder más- Mi... mi corazón... ssss... siempre ha si... do tuyo... mi a... mor... desde qu... que te... vi en Hog... Hog... Hogwarts por... primera... vez...

No puedo evitar llorar aún con más fuerza que antes. Que tonta he sido callándome todo este tiempo, durante nuestros siete años juntos en la escuela, y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Su mirada se pierde en el vacío y sus labios se relajan. Ya no sufre, ni respira con aquella dificultad tan agobiante, no, se ha ido de mi lado. Me ha dejado para siempre, aquí, rodeada de cadáveres, de gente sin vida como él. Apoyo su mano en el suelo y aparto su cuerpo con suavidad. Ya nunca más volveré a ver esa mirada que me mantiene viva, nunca más volveremos a copiar los deberes juntos, nunca más volveremos a ser molestados por Malfoy, nunca más...

-Azahara -una voz débil, pero conocida, llega desde algún punto cercano.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no consigo ver nada. No hay nadie. Me pongo en pie con dificultad, ahogando un grito de dolor, y comienzo a caminar cojeando por todo el claro.

-¿Harry? -susurro esperanzada- ¡¡Harry!! -esta vez grito, llamo, busco desesperadamente con mis cansados ojos- ¡¡Harry!!

-Estoy aquí, a tu derecha.

Me volteo en aquella dirección y ahí está. Sentado en el suelo, rodeado de cuerpos ensangrentados, completamente destrozados, vidas arrebatadas. Tiene un aspecto horrible, aunque supongo que el mío no es muy distinto. No logro reaccionar. El niño que vivió ha sobrevivido una vez más al poder del Señor Tenebroso. Es un milagro. Se pone de pie, con menos dificultad que yo, y se dirige hacia mí.

-Estás viva -susurra con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos-. Dime que estás viva, dime que no es un sueño.

Aún no me creo que esté viendo sus ojos de verdad, aún no me creo que sea su voz la que me habla, aún no me creo que sean realmente sus brazos los que me están rodeando y apretando con ese cariño.

-Harry, ¿de verdad eres tú? -mi cuerpo esta aquí, pero mi mente está ausente, aturdida y conmocionada.

-¡¡Sí!! -exclama cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos- Dios mío, Azahara, que alegría haberte encontrado... con vida.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron más tristes que las primeras.

-¿Sabes algo de Ron o de Hermione? -pregunta tras una pequeña pausa. En sus ojos aún brilla la esperanza.

-Si -respondo intentado apartar mi mirada de la suya- Ronald... ¡Oh, Dios mío!... Ronald...

No puedo aguantar más y rompo a llorar de nuevo. Él no sabe cómo reaccionar durante escasos segundos, pero enseguida me estrecha de nuevo entre sus brazos, llorando conmigo e intentando calmarme.

-Estás destrozada -susurra con la voz ronca-. Tranquila, Voldemort pagará por todo esto. Ron no habrá muerto en vano, confía en mi. Le vengaremos, tarde o temprano.

-Necesitaba tanto abrazar a alguien, Harry -no puedo dejar de temblar y respirar espasmódicamente-. Murió entre mis brazos... y... sus últimas palabras fueron que... que su corazón era mío desde que me vio por primera vez.

No dice nada. Ambos nos quedamos parados, en silencio, abrazándonos, buscando consuelo en el otro. Es reconfortante tener aquí a un amigo, a pesar de estar rodeados únicamente de muerte y maldad.

De repente, por encima del hombro de Harry, veo una pequeña luz que se acerca a nosotros.

-¡¡Harry!! -exclamo separándome de él, señalando la luz-, mira allí.

Se da la vuelta, mirando en la dirección que señala mi pequeño dedo y un nuevo brillo de esperanza crece en sus ojos, en su rostro de chico joven.

-Alguien viene a por nosotros -dice en voz baja, con la voz todavía ronca.

Pero entonces, ese brillo desaparece de su expresión, dando paso a un rostro lleno de temor y desconfianza. Me mira fijamente, no sé en qué está pensando, pero no parece que sea en lo mismo que yo.

-Pueden ser ellos... otra vez... -dice entrecortadamente.

El pánico me invade por completo y una sensación de desasosiego me recorre de pies a cabeza.

-No, otra vez no -digo mientras niego con la cabeza-. No puede ser. Otra vez no.

Por supuesto, es más que probable que los mortífagos de Voldemort hayan decidido regresar para cerciorarse de que no ha quedado nadie vivo, o tal vez para buscarle a él, al niño que vivió, y llevar su cadáver ante el Señor Tenebroso.

-Ven -dice cogiéndome de la mano y tirando ligeramente de mí-. No tenemos tiempo.

Nos dirigimos hacia una espesura en mitad del claro. No es un buen sitio para escondernos, pero, al fin y al cabo, es el único que hay. Así que, allí nos dirigimos: yo apoyada en Harry y sintiendo un dolor insoportable en mi pierna rota, él sin dejar de mirar fijamente la luz, aún lejana, pero más cercana a cada paso.

-Ven, acércate -dice una vez estamos escondidos tras el pequeño arbusto-. Si esperamos abrazados ocuparemos menos, tendremos menos posibilidades de ser descubiertos.

Le abrazo sin pensármelo dos veces, y ahí nos quedamos. Expectantes, asustados, inquietos, temerosos de un segundo ataque por parte de los magos tenebrosos.

-Sé que está vivo, Señor -una voz aguda, de chica joven, nos llega aún algo lejana- Le he visto allí mismo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y movía la cabeza, como aturdido.

-¿Está segura? -esta vez habla una voz grave, como de hombre, de mayor edad que la anterior y algo más cercana- ¿Está segura de que ha visto a Harry Potter con vida?

-Tan segura como que estoy aquí, Señor.

Harry se estremece. Vienen a por él. Lo estrecho entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza que hasta que me duelen, es como si intentase tenerlo tan cerca que nos convirtamos en uno. Tal vez así tendríamos menos posibilidades de ser descubiertos.

-Venga, venga por aquí -la voz femenina suena ahora demasiado cerca-. Estaba en este lugar, estoy segura.

-Veamos -dice la segunda voz, la más grave-. Lumos

Una luz tenue ilumina el trozo de claro situado al otro lado del arbusto. Trago saliva e intento asomar la cabeza para ver qué está ocurriendo. Lo único que distingo son dos figuras envueltas en dos capas, una bajita y menuda, la otra alta y algo más corpulenta, sosteniendo una varita iluminada en su mano derecha. Me dan la espalda, no consigo ver sus rostros. Intento asomarme un poco más, apoyándome en una rama.

¡¡CLAC!!

Vuelvo enseguida a mi sitio, con el corazón latiéndome tan deprisa que parece que se me vaya a salir del pecho. Miro a Harry de reojo, tiembla más que antes y agacha la cabeza, parece que intenta aceptar su destino.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -exclama la voz grave. Supongo que se ha volteado en nuestra dirección, pues ahora la luz es un poco más fuerte que antes.

-Ha venido de ese arbusto, Señor -acusó la chica.

Silencio. Sonido de pasos que se acercan, cada vez más. El corazón me late al ritmo que ellos marcan. Miro a Harry, que se tapa los oídos con las manos. Se me hace imposible respirar con normalidad. Se siguen acercando. Ya casi están aquí...

-¿A qué habéis vuelto, malditos? -exclamo saliendo de mi escondite, con los ojos desenfocados por las lágrimas, empuñando firmemente mi varita.

Ambos, la chica y el hombre, me miran con expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros. La chica tira su varita al suelo y el hombre alza la suya para verme mejor.

-Azahara... -susurra ella.

Enfoco la vista y consigo ver algo más nítidas a aquellas dos personas. No puedo evitar soltar un grito y dejar caer también mi varita al suelo.

-¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!! –corro como puedo hacia mi amiga y la abrazo con tanta emoción que casi consigo tirarla al suelo.

-Te creíamos muerta -me confiesa.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -me pregunta Dumbledore.

Me separo de Hermione y bajo la vista apesadumbrada.

-No han tenido tu misma suerte -susurra ella, bajando la cabeza.

-Ronald... lo encontré con vida... pero sin fuerza... al menos murió con una amiga a su lado.

No le digo cuales fueron sus últimas palabras, Hermione estaba muy enamorada de Ron. No creo que deba empañar este momento añadiendo un nuevo dolor innecesario.

-Yo vi a Harry con vida poco después del ataque. Fui en busca de ayuda, quería salvarle y sabía que yo sola no podría. Pero he vuelto con el Profesor Dumbledore y... Harry ya no esta donde le vi antes. Tal vez se lo hayan llevado los mortífagos -la voz de Hermione suena rota.

Me alejo un poco de ella y de Dumbledore, volviendo a agacharme tras aquel arbusto y extiendo mi mano a Harry, que aún sigue con las manos tapando sus oídos. Al verla, me dirige una mirada inquieta, pero ve mi sonrisa y me la devuelve, extendiéndome él también su mano. Nos ponemos juntos en pie y ambos, Hermione y el Profesor Dumbledore, nos miran incrédulos.

Hermione corre hacia Harry y lo abraza como yo la había abrazado antes a ella, lo que arranca un grito de dolor de la garganta de mi amigo.

-Perdona -se disculpa ella algo avergonzada-, no logro contener mi alegría. Jamás pensé encontraros vivos, a ninguno. Yo misma he tenido mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido a ese ataque.

Hermione mira a su alrededor, como anteriormente lo habíamos hecho Harry y yo, y una expresión de dolor cubre su rostro. La misma que cubre el de los demás.

-¿Cómo es posible tanto odio, tanta maldad?


End file.
